A Fluffy Predicament
by Apolleh
Summary: Apollo and Ema have been dating for a while and have finally decided to move in. Once they do, Ema ends up in a predicament of the fluffy variety, much to Apollo's amusement. Written for Emapollo Day.


**Summary: Apollo and Ema have been dating for a while and finally decide to move in together. Once they do, Ema ends up in a predicament of the fluffy variety, much to Apollo's amusement. Written for Emapollo day.**

* * *

It was an average day in Los Angeles. The streets were fairly busy as per usual. People driving, biking, walking, etc. to their destinations. Not to mention the occasional action from the Los Angeles Police Department heading towards the ever present crime in the city.

One detective in particular was not part of the day's police activity for once. Rather, the detective known as Ema Skye could be found lugging boxes into a decent size apartment. A simple two bedroom, one bath apartment was enough to accommodate the detective and the young, rookie lawyer known as Apollo Justice who was also lugging boxes into the apartment.

The two of them had been dating for a couple months now. One day, Apollo showed up at the local precinct where Ema worked at and asked her out. He claimed it was simply a thank you gift for all the times she helped him on his investigations, though Ema could tell there was more to what he was saying. It wasn't until halfway through their date that he admitted to having a romantic interest for her. Thankfully for him, the feelings were mutual, and the two had been going out ever since then. They had only recently decided to move in together, feeling a bit more confident in their relationship.

Bringing in the last of the boxes, Ema let out a sigh of relief as she sat down on the couch, tired from carrying heavy boxes for a good part of the day. They still had to unpack their boxes, but she felt that she deserved at least a small break.

Hearing someone sit down to her right, Ema looked over and saw that Apollo had joined her, not that she could blame him. Most of the stuff they brought in were Ema's things, which mostly consisted of forensic science related things.

"I still can't believe you need ALL of that just to do your job well…" Apollo said, gesturing to the pile of boxes.

"Would you rather have these tools NOT exist and make your job harder?" Ema retorted.

Shaking his head, he frowned. "Not at all. In case you haven't noticed, most cases I've handled have been very complicated. I'd prefer for them to not be more difficult than they already are, thank you very much."

She couldn't help but laugh a little at his now sour mood. "Heh heh, lighten up, Grumpypants. Here, you can have some of my snackoos if it makes you feel better." Ema said as she reached into her lab coat and pulled out a bag of her favorite snack, with the bag making a crinkling noise as it was pulled out.

"Thanks, Ema…" Apollo said as he reached out to grab the bag. Before he could grab the bag, an orange, brown, and white blur ran into the room and jumped onto Ema's lap.

Looking down onto her lap, Ema saw none other than Apollo's cat, Mikeko staring at the bag of snackoos she was still holding, clearly attracted to the crinkling sound of the bag.

"Mikeko, no. These aren't for you. You can't even eat them or else you'll probably die." Ema scolded the calico as she hid the bag in her lab coat.

Clearly not fooled, Mikeko continued to stare at her. This continued for a minute before Mikeko gave up their staring contest and curled up into her lap instead of leaving.

Clearly annoyed, Ema tried kept trying tell Mikeko to get off of her lap, with zero success. Sighing, she turned to her boyfriend for help. "Apollo, please get your stupid cat off of me."

Previously chuckling at Ema's predicament, Apollo pretended to be offended at her comment but couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Hey! Don't be rude to Mikeko! He has feelings too, and he clearly loves you, so don't be mean to him. And besides, if you really want him to leave, you could easily just stand up and he'd get off." Apollo responded with a smirk.

Shooting him a glare, Ema retorted. "I'm not going to try and physically move him, that's just rude."

"And semi-yelling at him isn't rude?" Was Apollo's response

"My threat to spray you with hydroxyacelunodosetrase still stands, you know." She threatened.

Upon hearing the threat, Apollo paled. "I thought you just made that up…"

Seeing his reaction, Ema smirked. "Well you'd be right. I did make it up, with other chemicals." She chuckled before continuing. "If you don't want me to go through with my threat, get your sweet ass over here and get your cat off of me."

Apollo couldn't fight back the blush on his face after hearing his girlfriend's phrasing of her last sentence. Regardless, he knew better than to try and argue with her if he valued the safety of his hair.

"Alright, fine. You win… And for the record, he's not my cat, he's OUR cat now." He sighed as he got up and walked over to her and Mikeko. He crouched down in front of her and held out his arms for Mikeko. "Alright, Mikeko, come here. A certain SOMEONE doesn't want to appreciate you."

Ema rolled her eyes at that last comment as the cat on her lap slowly sat up and climbed into Apollo's arms.

What she didn't expect was for Apollo to suddenly bring Mikeko's face up to hers and pressed their noses together lightly.

"Boop! Heh heh." Apollo grinned as he pulled the calico away. "See? He loves you, Em!"

Ema couldn't help but turn a little red at this. She wasn't sure if it was because of the cat boop, Apollo's nickname for her, or both.

Just as Apollo was about to walk away, Ema quickly sat and and grabbed his arm. Apollo barely had time to turn around before a pair of lips met his. He quickly returned the kiss, both of them being careful to ensure that the cat between them was not crushed..

After a couple of seconds the two of them broke apart from the kiss, faces very bright shades of red.

"I think...we've had a long enough break. I'll start unpacking...and you put Mikeko somewhere safe...so we don't step on him or something." Ema said, trying the catch her breath after their quick makeout session.

Apollo nodded and began to walk away before briefly looking back.

"Love you, Em."

"Love you too, Pollo."

* * *

 **WOO! I finally managed to write another fic! It's been a long while since I last made one, and I'm glad I managed to get it done.**

 **Looking at the time, it is currently 2:26 on June 15th as I write this author's note. My dedication knows no bounds. I'm just glad I managed to finish this in time for Emapollo day (It IS on June 15th, wright?)**

 **I've noticed a distinct lack of work for probably my #1 ship, so I thought this would be the perfect time to try and get back into writing.**

 **Also, as far as I'm care, Apollo's cat from the DD Drama CD is 100% canon. As a cat lover, finding out that Apollo has a cat, even if it's from the drama cd, is good enough for me. I haven't found much info about his cat, but I'm pretty sure it's name is Mikeko and that it is actually a male cat despite Apollo calling Mikeko "his girlfriend". Feel free to correct me on this if I'm wrong.**

 **Probably the biggest reason I haven't posted in a while is because I've had so many games to play. First Fire Emblem Fates, then I got my hands on The World Ends With You (My favorite game of all time btw), and I also played the Overwatch Open Beta. My time may be taken up again as I plan on buying Overwatch soon, getting the second DLC wave for Fates, getting Kirby Planet Robobo, and obviously the new Ace Attorney Game when it comes out.**

 **I'm getting sidetracked. Sorry about that. Anyways, while I can't promise any new fics soon, I promise to try and write more often.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed reading this. Criticism is always appreciated AND encouraged, so don't be afraid to let me know how I can improve. Keep in mind that any reviews that are purely negative WILL be deleted. That's all for now, Apolleh OUT!**


End file.
